


i blame the sky for crying (right on top of me)

by ladrh



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Myungjun is a baby, Yoon Sanha is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladrh/pseuds/ladrh
Summary: The first words to come out of Sanha's mouth the moment Myungjun walked in was "what the fuck" to which Myungjun could only shakily reply with "shut up."





	i blame the sky for crying (right on top of me)

**Author's Note:**

> based on sanha's tweet? "If you get rained on, I will be angry" and i just shzvshvzjss had to

The first words to come out of Sanha's mouth the moment Myungjun walked in was "what the fuck" to which Myungjun could only shakily reply with "shut up."

 

  
"Hyung, what the hell- Come on, get inside."

 

"C-can't you see I'm trying? Hold on."

 

Sanha could only watch Myungjun, drenched to the bone and a shivering shaky mess, uneasilly and pathetically make his way to the living room, leaving a trail of puddles behind him. Sanha could've sworn he nearly tripped.

He should have told him to check the weather forecast before leaving for a walk, he thought as he followed behind, concerned. He also could have told him to bring an umbrella or a coat at least. He decided to lecture him later on, because for now taking care of him was his main priority. Being the responsible younger he is, Sanha fetched his utterly soaked baby of a hyung, who was standing in the middle of the living room with a bigger puddle forming under him- oh god on the carpet too, some towels.

 

"Hyung, sit down." Sanha gently commanded, referring to the spot on the couch he placed a towel upon as he placed a towel over Myungjun's shoulders.

 

Myungjun complied, grumbling and Sanha felt somewhat proud about that. He made his way to the kitchen to pour his hyung some decently warm water. He nearly burned his own fingers in the process, but fuck it.

 

He carefully made his way back to where the elder was and wordlessly ordered him to drink up. Myungjun took the glass silently in his not-so-shaky hands and complied. Perhaps Sanha was feeling a bit too proud of himself.

 

As Myungjun clutched onto the towel, seemingly trying to take in any warmth from it, Sanha occupied the space next to him on the couch.

  
They stayed like that for a good few seconds.

The only music to their ears was the steadying of the pattern of Myungjun's breathing alongside the gentle and muted pitter patter of raindrops and the growls of thunder every now and then.

 

"Hyung, you should really check the weather forecast before going out." Sanha begun his lecture. Myungjun pouted in response.

 

"I blame the sky for crying right on top of me." Myungjun grumbled childishly, at which Sanha could only roll his eyes at.

 

"Haha, _very funny_. Go take a shower now, hyung."

 

"I'm a grown man. I can handle myself." Myungjun tried to protest.

 

"Grown men would know that they should take a warm shower after getting soaked in the rain to avoid getting sick." Sanha deadpanned, getting up from his seat.

 

"...Help me up?"

 

"A baby."

 

"Shut up."

 

The responsible younger helped him get up, offering his arm for support. Myungjun held onto him, Sanha being careful as to avoid making him topple over on the way to the bathroom.

 

After successfully entering the shower, Myungjun tugged on Sanha's shirt before he could leave.

 

"Please get me my pajamas?" He requested, a little smile on his face.

 

"Yeah, I got you."

 

  
Sanha waited in their bedroom, scrolling through his phone with one hand, the other fumbling with a hair dryer's switch.

 

The sound of light footsteps signaled the presence of his tiny hyung. Looking up from the article he was reading, he saw a still-not-fully-dried Myungjun. As expected.

 

"...Sanha-"

"Come here, we're drying you up." Sanha instructed, patting the space on the bed.

 

Myungjun could only whimper as he lazily threw himself there, making the mattress' springs creak.

 

Kneeling behind him, Sanha proceeded to dry his hair up a bit with a towel, feeling satisfied yet again.

 

The hum of the heater resonated the room, along with Sanha's soft humming.

 

"This is why watching the news before leaving is a good thing."

 

"B-but sometimes they report stuff that make me scared of even stepping outside the door..?" Myungjun complained.

 

"You have a phone, hyung."

 

"But- ugh. Yes, yes, I get it."

 

"One of these days, I swear I'm gonna have to get you like a ton of umbrellas." Sanha continued as he pressed the hair dryer's switch on, the former silence now being drowned by its loud noise, startling them both. The elder scooted a little closer, grabbing a pillow to prop on his knees, hugging it close.

 

Smiling to himself, Sanha worked diligently.

 

The hair dryer was just carelessly tossed somewhere on the bed once they were done, the elder laying down on Sanha's lap the moment the hair dryer was switched off.

 

"Thanks a lot, Sanha." Myungjun seemed drowsy as he said this, Sanha noted. "You're the best." He added, yawning.

 

"No problem, hyung." Sanha's hand made its way to the sleepy small man's messy now-dried hair.

 

"Hey, M-hyung... If you get rained on again..." Sanha trailed in the middle of brushing locks of Myungjun's hair away from his forehead as owner of said hair looks up at him, curious.

 

"Yeah, what-"

 

"I'll be angry, alright? Be careful next time." Sanha planted a kiss on Myungjun's now exposed forehead, making the other whine.

 

"Again, I'm a grown adult. I can take care of myself." Myungjun said under his breath as he got off his lap to lie down, yet of course Sanha picked it up regardless.

 

"Baby. You're a baby." Sanha crawled next to him, pulling the comforter over them.

 

Myungjun could only keep his mouth shut because he sort of had a point and they both knew it.


End file.
